Beginner's guide
This Beginner's guide aims to help new players progress through Injustice: Gods Among Us mobile. Console game The mobile game's gameplay has almost nothing in common with the console game (except for some familiar looking animations and similar Super Moves). However, console unlocks may prove useful if you have it as they have absolutely no requirement to be used in the mobile game itself and provides a great head-start. There are four potential gold cards to be earned from the console game: *Superman/Prison, while weak, is still much stronger than the bronze cards you normally have to start with, and can be obtained in single player by completing the story mode. *Batman/Beyond (who is also weak) and Harley Quinn/Arkham (quite strong) are both unlocked through online play of the console game, and may not be available. *A Gold Booster Pack, awarded upon reaching level 100 in the console game, which takes an extremely long time. Most of this guide would assume you don't have access to these, but it's the same general idea, even though it would be much easier at the beginning if you have one or more of them. WBID Logging in to an WBID is strongly recommended, as it allows you to have a cloud save of the game to recover if something happens to the save on your phone. It is also required to access Online Battles. Additionally, it grants access to the above-mentioned console rewards. Note that even if you don't have the console version, signing up for WBID would always award you with Green Lantern/New 52, who has the second highest damage out of all bronze cards and a passive that gives his team +5% maximum health. Logging in every day grants a reward. The first being 2000 Power Credits and one bronze character is awarded every 10 days. Alliance Credits Killing Joke Joker is another possible shortcut as a gold card. The common bronze card Harley Quinn/Prime can also increase his effectiveness. He can be bought with Alliance Credits, which takes a long time to accumulate via daily log in bonuses, but they can be earned quickly by inviting friends on facebook to download Injustice mobile. This seems to suffer from many technical issues and may not work, however. Tutorial Start the tutorial by tapping the "Play" button at bottom left. You will start out with 3 random bronze (weakest tier, surpassed by silver and ultimately gold) characters. It is possible to make a new WBID to obtain different characters, but it's not worth the hassle - the difference isn't huge, but look out for Lex Luthor/Prime, who has a decent team-wide damage boost and a very useful power drain on his special 1, and Harley Quinn/Prime, which has a much stronger damage boost and uniquely an innate heal, but is much more difficult to use for new players. The tutorial is fairly straightforward. Don't worry if you aren't dealing any damage - it's supposed to be that way in the tutorial. Just follow the simple instructions. Green Lantern/Sinestro glitch There is a graphical glitch associated with Green Lantern and Sinestro in which many of their animations covers the screen with flickering boxes on some devices. There is no known way to fix this and seems to occur on devices that aren't officially supported, but it is still possible to get through the game, especially since they become rarer at higher levels of the game. If you are using one of them, use the light basic attack combo instead of the heavy combo will help avoid the glitch. Power Credits Power Credits is the main currency of the game. They can be obtained from completing any battle. The tutorial gives 730 credits for the first time you complete it, and zero for further completions. They could also be purchased with real life money. Starter Pack The Starter Pack is generally the first goal to work towards. While its price tag of 50,000 power credits may seem intimidating, it contains Batman/Prime, Wonder Woman/Prime and Doomsday/Regime (one gold, two silver) and is of extremely good value as its guaranteed contents are worth 282,000 credits. The Silver/Gold Booster Packs in comparison costs 35,000/75,000 credits and only grants one random silver/gold character each. Gameplay Energy Energy is required to enter fights, for more information, see that page. Combat While it may seem to violate common sense, it is sometimes better to not block basic attacks as you gain faster power that way. However, Special Attacks should always be blocked. Power is generated by fighting; hitting your opponent grants a moderate amount of power, but taking hits will grant more. Power also generates gradually while the character is tagged out. Special attacks At the beginning of the game, you only have access to the first power bar, and can only use special 1 (the Super Move in the tutorial is just a demonstration). Upon reaching level 5, you can choose to unlock the special 2, which normally does three times as much damage as the special 1 and only costs twice as much power (50% more efficient). However, this is not always the case. Solomon Grundy/Regime for example, has a special 2 that deals reduced damage because it applies a poison effect that lowers enemy damage dealt, and deals damage over time, but is removed when the enemy tags out. Note that even if you intent to use the special 1, unlocking special 2 will unlock the second power bar, allowing you to use special 1s with more flexibility and less power waste. Lex Luthor/Prime is a prominent case: while his special 2 is normal, his special 1 is a power drain, which hinders enemies from using specials. Specials can be upgraded to increase their damage, but it should not be needed in earlier stats. However, completing battles may award free unlocks/upgrades that must be manually applied. Regime Catwoman and her special 2, Cat Dash, are both freely awarded; combined with Lex Luthor's damage increase passive, Cat Dash can deal very heavy damage for this early stage of the game. Mainly fighting with Lex Luthor with his easy to use basic attacks and quick power drains to prevent enemy team from using specials, then tag in Regime Catwoman (due to her low health and fragility) for a powerful hit with Cat Dash is a decent tactic. Power Drain Power Drain is a type of Status effect and a class of special attacks that often allows players to climb significantly higher in the game. As mentioned before, you get less power for hitting basic attacks than getting hit. It's a good idea to balance the hits your opponent takes and the hits you take; if they take too many hits, they will generate power too fast for you to drain; if you take too many hits, you will take too much damage and you would have more than enough power to drain theirs. When fighting an opponent with power drain, try taking it with a character with little to no power if you can't drain them first. Battles Low level AI tends to play poorly, rarely blocking and often not using specials even when they have maximum power. Inside a battle there is a line under the battle name stating a level range (e.g. Level 1 - 10) in which you will get proper experience. Outside the range, the experience rapidly declines. Area 1 There are four fights in the battle 2. Watch out for Sinestro/Prime; tagging out against him will give him power. Completing it for the first time yields Regime Catwoman and 1380 credits (4110 total including the first log in bonus and the tutorial). The random mini-boss at the end battle 5 is the earliest stage in which you encounter an opponent with a second power bar unlocked. Try to prevent them from reaching two bars (power drain, such as that on the special 1 on Nightwing/Prime, who is given to all players after the tutorial, or Lex Luthor/Prime if you have him), and if they did, it's essential to block or their special 2 will do immense damage in this early stage. You do not have to do the battles in the same order. You gain experience and credits for every fight you win, and reduced experience and no credits if you lose. While you generally get a larger amount of credits for the first time you complete a battle, you would often have to redo a battle to gain experience and credits to strengthen your team. It is difficult to win some fights without a team that meets their level at bare minimum, especially for new and inexperienced players. Battle 7 contains the first boss battle against a super-powerful version of Green Lantern with 1030 damage and 1980 health, proving to be very tough to fight against, even more so if your device suffer from the ring construct graphical glitch. His heavy basic attacks deal 123 damage total and can knock off almost a third of your health (assuming same level) with just one combo. His special 1 is strong enough to knock off the majority of your health, so don't let him perform it! Power drain - especially multiple power drains from both Nightwing and Lex Luthor - will reduce his threat. Upon reaching 40% health, his passive activates, causing him to take halved damage for several seconds, so save your heavy hits. Note that this version of Green Lantern is a red, or "boss" card, which not only gives him higher-than-possible stats but also access to all Green Lantern abilities, even those you have never encountered. Among them are Lead Rain, which is Regime Green Lantern's special 2, which have a high chance of stunning his target if unlocked. If he does this with two bars of power, this would almost spell certain death. The reward is worth the trouble though, granting more experience than any previous fights, a whopping 6660 power credits for the first completion, as well as access to area 2. By this point, you should have almost half the credits required to buy the somewhat misleading but still very useful Starter Pack, more if you repeated some fights. Area 2 Even the first battles of area 2 are a real struggle with the bronze cards you start out with; it's advised to train up your characters by repeating battles in area 1 first. Another danger is Harley Quinn/Prime, who has an s2 that allows her to deal unblockable damage or provide the team with a strong damage boost or heal. Try to avoid allowing her to generate two bars of power.